just for you
by nazumalover
Summary: After their marriage aoi starts to think kyousuke's is acting strange. What or who could be hidden behind this! come & find out with me(sorry i don't have any idea for the summary)FIRST STORY! I DON'T OWN INAZUMA ELEVEN [KYOUAOI]
1. Chapter 1

Nais :Hello everyone I'm happy for your visit on this story .It's my first story so I'll accept all kind of

remarks. I wish you appreciate the story.

I DO NOT OWN INAZUMA ELEVEN!

**Just for you**

**CHAPTER 1**

**AOI'S POV**

Now…..now was the last time! I've had enough of his attitude… I'm walking around without knowing where I'm going seriously!. I'm so angry I forgot why I'm here. What happened even?

**Flashback[Normal POV]**

Aoi was waiting once again for Tsurugi or Kyousuke now that they were married . At first their

marriage was a real heavenly situation but lately his attitude changed towards her. He started to be

wicked and mean, to come home late without explanations. Tonight they were invited to a party

organized by shindou. She waited for him for so long and when he finally arrived it was already more

than 11 pm. He looked like he was in pain but the smell that came from him proved he drank alcohol.

"Kyousuke where have you been?" asked a worried Aoi

"Does it concerns you?"

"We were supposed to be at shindou's party but because of you we missed it"

"WE… no YOU missed it I was present and it was a great party"

"Why did you leave me behind?….why didn't you call me?"

"You thought I will bring a slut with me? And I thought you will be home late doing your sluty activities"

….silence…silence…..silence….

"Well I'm sorry…"

"That's a good start being a slut is a very bad coice" he said mockingly

"YOU ASSHOLE! I'm sorry I am married with you!. How… just how did we end up like this!"

Aoi was now crying Tsurugi looking at her strangely.

"I don't know what to do…..it's like I'm the only one who fell in love in this couple." she continued

"If that's how you feel then it's fine"

His voice was so cold as if he was talking to a stranger or a thief.

"Do you expect me to say I'M SORRY or something like that"

Aoi slowly advanced towards him and slapped him once

"this is for always insulting me"

Slapped him twice

"this because you're too wicked and mean"

Slapped him thrice

"And this because you deserve it"

She calmed down, looked at him angrily and moved out of the house. Hitting the door very hard.

Shouting "I hate you!"

End of flashback

**AOI'S POV**

And that's how I ended up wandering alone I don't know where at night. That's so idiot of me what

will I do now.

**NORMAL POV**

Back at he was still standing where Aoi left him like an idiot the only thing which made him to move was the sound of thunder outside meaning it was going to rain.

"Thunder?! Oh no! Aoi's afraid of thunder" He said worriedly

He quickly took an umbrella and run out.

"It seems like I am cursed. Why would it rain only now ?" she asked to no one in special.

She turned around to try to recognize where she was . It looked like an old park, looking for a shelter

to hide from the rain she noticed a tree with…. a hut?. She quickly moved to it. By chance it wasn't

a very high tree. Inside the tree she felt as if it wasn't the first time she came here. While she was so

concentrated in remembering the loud sound of thunder frighten her . Her heart skipped a beat she

remembered she used to come here after her father's death. Soon her eyes tricked her into seeing

blood everywhere. She closed her eyes trying to calm down.

"where could she be?" he asked himself

An idea passed through his mine. He run to were he thought she was.

Hearing footsteps Aoi opened her eyes to see who was coming. Fear and cold took over her all she

could see was a blurry hand ….


	2. Chapter 2

**Nais:Hi everyone chapter 2 has arrived. The chapter isn't too long but i hope you like it. **

**I DO NOT OWN INAZUMA ELEVEN(maybe one day i will)**

* * *

><p><strong><span>J<span>****u****s****t ****f****o****r**** y****o****u**

**chapter 2**

1 hour passed

2 hours passed

3 hours passed

It was already 3:45am and the rain finally stopped. Kyousuke is now in his room sitting on a chair near him was aoi laying on their bed. Slowly she opened her eyes to see Kyousuke sitting near her.

"Why am i here?" she asked

"I brought you back after you fainted in the tree house"

"I'm surprised you're not disgusted after carrying me"

He sighed as an answer

"If you need anything call for me" he said moving out of the room.

While he was walking Aoi was looking at him strangely. He looked paler and seemed to be in pain. She didn't want to care about him and tried to rest. However she couldn't so she decided to go downstairs feeling like she needed to talk calmly with Kyousuke about his sudden change of attitude. When she heard the sound of breaking glass she hurried…..

"Kyousu-….. OH MY GOD"

….. what she found shocked her.

There was blood almost everywhere on him. She quickly took the fixed phone to call for an ambulance. Trying to understand what happened she found out where the sound she heard earlier came from. One of the windows was broken. She looked outside but there was nobody. The ambulance arrived to take Kyousuke in. Aoi being his wife was granted the permission to come. While they were moving out of the house Aoi noticed Kyousuke's car was missing.

Hours passed and Aoi was still at the hospital waiting for the operation to finish while waiting she called Tenma to tell him about Kyousuke's situation. Worried he decided to come. After some time Tenma arrived at the hospital to find a depressed Aoi hands on her face. Feeling a tap on her shoulder she turned to see who was trying to get her attention.

" Tenma ?"

She said trying to recognize him but the tears made her sight to be blurry. Tenma understanding her pain he could just hug her in an attempt to calm her down. Hours later the doctor in charge of Kyousuke's operation came out of the operation room. Tenma and Aoi stood up to ask him about Kyousuke's condition.

"Doctor how is he?" both Tenma and Aoi asked in unison

"The patient has wounds on the exact same place. We think the wounds were formed with the help of a dagger and a gun. Luckily he was given the right treatment at the right time so he will be fine though he won't be able to do any exercise for a moment. You will be able to see him when he'll be transferred in another room"

Aoi let out a sigh of relief

"You can continue to wait here if you wish"

"Okay" was all she could say.

After the doctor left Tenma and Aoi returned to their seats. She knew when he was attacked with a gun but she didn't see anyone suspicious outside.

" _So it must be a sniper" _she thought

"Tenma"

"yes?"

"After the party did anything happened to Kyousuke?...maybe a fight?" she asked

"A feast?, a fight?" responded a confused Tenma

"Yes shindou's party"

"Shindou's party? Tsurugi didn't come to the party?"

"Really?"

"Yeah he wasn't I called him to know if he was coming he told me was tired and that he needed rest. Why are you asking weren't you with him?"

"No he wasn't at home and when he came back he told me he was at the party"

"That's strange and….stupid. I don't think he….."

Tenma stopped talking understanding completely what's happening.

"Tenma?...what's wrong?. You suddenly stopped talking"

"Nothing 's wrong…don't worry about me"

"….okay"

Silence installed itself between them. Both thinking on how Kyousuke was injured but nothing seemed logical.

At 6am Tenma and Aoi decided to go to their respective homes to rest.

Aoi woke up at 1pm and prepared herself to go to the hospital. After been totally prepared Aoi quickly moved out of the house. While locking the door she noticed something in the garden.

" What's a bottle of whisky doing here" she said really confused.

Since she was in a hurry she left the bottle there and wen't to the hospital. She asked in which room Tsurugi Kyousuke was at the reception. After been told the direction and number of the room she hurried there.

"111….112….113! it's here"

When she open the door she heard

"…but she's your wife you must tell her!" Tenma yelled at Kyousuke

"Stop yelling at me..I can't" he said turning his head only to discover Aoi was standing near the door.

"What is it you can't tell me"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if there are spelling errors.<strong>

**This is all for chapter 2.**

**Bye! ^_^**


End file.
